Field of Invention
The present invention relates to novel pharmaceutical compositions of matter comprising functionalized carbohydrates and one or more epigastralgic relieving agents or functionalized carbohydrates created to minimize gastrointestinal (GI) irritation. Whether the GI irritation is due to intrinsic disease states or brought on by the intraluminal introduction of agents of potentially irritating effects, the compositions of this invention effectively minimize mucosal irritation. The combination of functionalized carbohydrates, particularly poly[phosphory/sulfon]-ated carbohydrates, with epigastralgla-relieving agents impart to said agents the ability to bind bile acids/salts, miligate the local effects of gastric acidity and diminish pepsinogenic activity in gastric secretions, said ability not normally inherent to the agents prior to their combination with the poly[phosphoryl/sulfon]-ated carbohydrate. The novelty of this invention is both the said compositions as well as the method of their use; they are used to prevent and/or treat events of GI mucosal irritation.